Ultron's Revenge
: "It's been to long Vision, you should know that your friends are dead 'brother.' Buried and everything." : ―Ultron As the story states, Avengers: "Ultron's Revenge" is Ultron's revenge following his 'devastating' defeat in Age of Ultron and Ultron Won and his return after months of being 'dead.' Set on April 17th, 2016, we see the start of Iron Man's arc and the clash of several foes in this true epic. Background The Story HYDRA Hostage Situation The story opens with the Avengers in the infamous basement of the Compound before a mission. The Avengers have been requested to arms after HYDRA, led by Black Knight, have taken over a New York construction site and demand a high-cash reward if they want the hostages and building left-intact. After the meeting they go out in the famous Avenge-Jet and soon arrive to the scene where possibly hundreds of armed HYDRA Agents wait. The Avengers quickly jump into action fighting the heavy soldiers while Black Knight sneaks off, as this happens Hawkeye notably is rescuing the hostages as a majority of the thugs are distracted. Attack of the Black Knight As the battle appears won, Black Knight jumps from hiding and stabs Iron Man in the lower chest. He is quickly subdued and they rush Tony into the jet as Nathan (Black Knight) was able to pierce Tony's armor and deeply cut Tony. After getting him stable they rush to the Compound. All the heroes break-up when arriving at the Compound while Thor carries Tony quickly to the med-bay on the top floor where a doctor awaits. Thor helps the doctor with healing him as when Thor originally came to Earth, he operated as 'Donald Blake' and learned some of the 'Earthly-ways' of healing. While saving Tony, Bruce Banner enters and helps the two and suggests condoning a full-body X-Ray which they do soon after bandaging him up. To their shock they find nothing bad except a serious infection involving his arc reactor, Thor of course suggests that they could easily remove the reactor and replace it and Tony states that this is his only one left. The Doctor then buds in stating that even if another was made it would only prolong the inevitable and that such reactor would soon also get infected, they will need to remove the reactor completely or Tony will die. A Cold Night After the team learns of Tony's life-threatening news, the rest of the day doesn't go so well and is rather depressing. Rhodes, Tony's best-friend, arrives in-hearing of the news to hangout with Tony and cheer him up. However when night hits, Logan meets Clint who's repairing his vehicle Cherry and giving it a good cleaning with 'drinks.' However all is interrupted when his radio randomly begins playing with commercials involving death; funeral arrangements and other stuff. Clint tries to turn it off but it doesn't work and then the garage door shuts on them.. Ultron's Return Some heroes gather outside as he's revealed, Ultron walks towards the living quarters. Clint eventually does escape the garage and rushes in but all is too late as Ultron begins to unload a large barrage of bullets at the Compound destroying several buildings and such. Due to Ultron's attack, the entire Compound's stability is altered and the living quarters fall; this traps the residents underground leaving Thor and Hulk to save them by holding up falling rubble as seen in the photo. As this goes on however, Vision fights his 'brother' Ultron as he can beam through things and objects and survived the Compound's destruction. Ultron continues to mock Vision throughout the battle as how his friends have been killed and that only makes the fighting more intense as the two bud-heads. However the battle is soon won by Vision who unleashes a devastating blast by concentrating hard-enough. Vision then aids in-helping the Avengers get free but they were, by this time, already pretty-well escaped. However as they escape it's revealed that Ultron had contingencies and an extremely armored Whiplash walks through the destroyed Compound. Ivan Vanko was convinced by Ultron to work-together due to their mutual hatred for Tony Stark and the Avengers as a whole and Ivan actually does well in-fighting the present heroes but ultimately loses. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Avengers Stories Category:Iron Man stories Category:Ultron Stories Category:Hulk Stories Category:Hawkeye Stories Category:Thor Odinson Stories Category:HYDRA Stories Category:Black Knight stories Category:Vision Stories Category:Whiplash Stories